


Happy Landings

by Medie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always start giggling when they fall off the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Landings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://weareallmedie.tumblr.com/post/33759304071/lolafeist-this-is-kind-of-how-i-feel-like-all#notes) \- inspired by the nsfw picture in it.

They always start giggling when they fall off the bed. 

This time, Scott hits first with Isaac sprawled between his legs, and his perfect attendance trophy (the only he's ever gotten) rattles on its shelf with the force of it, making a loud clatter.

Isaac freezes for a second, Scott with him, before Scott's brain catches up and he remembers his mom's not home. She's working a double (Christmas is coming up) and they're alone. He starts grinning, then full on giggling, and the panic on Isaac's face melts into a warm, wide grin. It sits awkward on his face, like he's still not used to being allowed to do that, but Scott just shakes his head and says, "We always end up on the floor."

Isaac starts laughing. He ducks his head when he does, like he's not sure he has permission to do that either, but he's getting better. More relaxed. He's learning to trust this, trust them, and Scott can practically feel the change happening, smell it coloring Isaac's scent. He treasures it. Pulls him close and savors the way Isaac responds, laughing out loud when he says, "That's because you never look where you're going."

"I look," Scott protests, but it's mumbled into the sweat-slick skin of Isaac's neck. He has something else to say, something important, but Isaac's scent makes it hard to pay attention to anything else. He makes a noise he won't call a growl, but realizes it kind of is, and nips.

It's light and playful, but Isaac sinks into it anyway. He curls himself around Scott, hips moving again. His mouth moves over Scott's shoulder, nipping as he goes, and Scott shivers. He lets his head fall back and laughs when he hits his head. It hurts just long enough to make him jerk up, pushing into Isaac and they both groan and start moving harder.

There's this spot, not quite beneath Isaac's ear, that Scott knows will make him laugh, then moan. He found it the second time they did this. The first time had been too fast, too panicked, and neither of them had said a thing as they'd fumbled their way through. The second, though, had been slower. Another night like this one when Scott had pulled Isaac through the door and onto his bed.

He'd let Isaac sprawl across him, pressing close, grinding into Scott so fast it had been almost desperate. Pained. Like he'd been convinced he'd be dragged off Scott at any second.

Scott remembers grabbing for Isaac's hips, holding him still for a long moment. Holding him until Isaac had finally lifted his head and looked Scott in the eye. Holding him long enough until he realized that wasn't going anywhere.

Holding until he realized no one was going to drag him anywhere but closer. Scott does that now. "I look," he says, again. "And I like what I see."

Isaac flushes. "So that's why you keep falling off the bed?"

Scott grabs a handful of curls, pulling Isaac's mouth to his. "Yep," he says, mumbling into the kiss. "Like the way it feels when you land on me."


End file.
